1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper suppressing device capable of improving paper alignment while safely discharging papers onto a stacker tray in a paper finishing apparatus installed in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a paper, which has been subject to a predetermined process in an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, is discharged onto a stacker tray through a paper discharge device.
The front end of the paper being discharged onto the stacker tray through the paper discharge device may be warped in the shape of an arc due to the internal temperature of the paper discharge device, a finishing work, or a step difference between the stacker tray and the paper discharge device. Thus, when the front end of the paper transferred onto the stacker tray makes contact with the paper stack surface of the stacker tray, the paper may be rolled. In this case, if a next paper is stacked on the rolled paper, the alignment of papers may be deteriorated.
In addition, a paper or a bundle of papers, which are not normally discharged onto the stacker tray, may not be safely and simply re-aligned.